Caught Out
by Zanvire
Summary: Its a new term at Waterloo Road, Eddie and Rachel's relationship gets put under strain. Also the new P.E teacher, Miss Mckenzie, takes a certain shine to one of her students. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Waterloo road fic and i hope that you all enjoy reading it, please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own waterloo road, i do however have joint ownership of Miss McKenzie. **

* * *

_It was the first day of a new school year at Waterloo Road. Telling who the Year Sevens were was easy, as they were the ones wearing their maroon uniform immaculately and looking scared. The older students were standing in groups, talking loudly and excitedly about their summer holidays. __A jet-black sports car pulled up outside the main entrance, next to a group of boys. Rachel Mason, the Head Mistress, carefully clambered out pulling a leather briefcase and mound of papers after her. One of the boys called out to her " nice wheels miss!"_

_"Thank you Bolton," she replied before striding into the very clean school, it was a shame after the first hour or so she knew it would be as dirty as ever. _

_Today was a big day for Rachel; not only was it the first day of a new school year, but it was also the day she and Eddie were going looking at a house they were going to buy together. She smiled at the thought; she could not believe that she was so in love with such a wonderful person, especially after the rocky start she'd had in life. Eddie was all she'd ever wanted and he made her the luckiest woman in the world. _

_She walked slowly up to her office, Thanking Susan, the new school secretary, for the boiling hot cup of tea already sitting next to the computer. She opened the blinds and looked out. An electric blue beetle zoomed past the gates soon to zoom back and reverse all the way down to the car park. __Rachel saw a woman get out of the car, dressed in a polo shirt and tracksuit bottoms. She looked like she was in her mid to late thirties and had mouse hair that was graying slightly. Rachel recognized her as Miss McKenzie, the new girl's PE teacher who was starting today. She laughed; only a new teacher could not know where the car park was. If she couldn't get used to the car park, how on earth would she take to the kids?_

_She walked over to a group of year sevens and was obviously asking to be shown to Rachel's office, but seeing as they were new they shrugged her off. She proceeded to Bolton's group and like the gentle man that he is waltzed ahead into the building. She__ sighed and then saw Carla, who was on her own. Miss McKenzie walked over to her and asked her if she knew where Rachel's office was. Carla nodded and showed Miss McKenzie the way. 'What a nice girl,' Miss McKenzie thought_

* * *

_Knock, knock _

_"Come in," Rachel shouted from within. Miss McKenzie strode in. and took a seat. _

_Meanwhile, outside more and more students were arriving. Eddie Lawson was trying to keep everything in order, but the groups were getting increasingly lively. _

_"RIGHT EVERYONE, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE MAIN HALL. FIRST YEARS FRONT ROWS, SECOND YEAR NEXT ROWS!! AND SO ON!!!" _

* * *

_Good morning Waterloo Road!!" Rachel said, her face bursting into a grin. The kids all started cheering, which made the grin grow even more. "Welcome to another year of Waterloo Road!! Good to see all our old faces returning for another year, and all our new faces here for the first time. Here at Waterloo Road we all hope that the Year Sevens will make the most of their time at this excellent School and get something positive out of it." _

_The kids erupted in applause again and the Year Sevens looked comically scared, like kids close to rioting in assembly was the very least of their expectations of the new, strange world of secondary school._

_"And now I'd like to introduce to you all our newest member of staff, please give a Waterloo Road welcome to our girls' PE teacher Miss McKenzie!!" Rachel said, which was the cue for Miss McKenzie to get onto the stage. The boys started applauding enthusiastically, expecting someone young who they would all fancy. Their faces fell a bit when Miss McKenzie came into their view. Trying not to let it bother her, she waved and smiled at all these unfamiliar people._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: i know this is only a short chapter but this fic is slowly building up to the action :) Hope you enjoy it, please remember to R&R._**

* * *

"_Right, as all of you know I am your new P.E teacher Miss McKenzie. There are a few things you need to know before we get started. Number one, I do not tolerate any kind of bullying. Number two; I am in charge here NOT you. Treat me with respect and you will receive it."_

_The pupils stood, silently staring at each other. Bolton smiled at Paul Making them all burst into a fit of laughter. Miss McKenzie put her hands on her hips, sighed and grabbed a tennis ball, football and netball from the bag that was propped up against the wall. _

_She flung them all into the air, hoping that one of the students might notice and decided to catch one before they landed on her head. To her dismay they didn't, _

_And landed with a thump onto her head. _

_

* * *

_

"_Eddie come her a minute," Rachel said as she gazed out of the window and down onto the field._

"_What on earth is she doing?" Eddie said whilst watching Miss McKenzie get yet another set of balls out of the bag._

_Once again she flung them into the air above her head and once again nobody responded._

"_I better go and see what she's doing before she gives herself concussion" Rachel said with a smile widening across her face. She turned around to find Eddie staring at her bum. "Excuse me Mr. Lawson but I though we agreed to keep it strictly professional at school."_

" _I know," he replied still staring at her, " but I just can't help myself, you are just so beautiful." _

_With that Rachel walked past him, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and then walked away chuckling to herself._

_

* * *

_

"_Excuse me Miss McKenzie, may I have a word please?" Rachel asked_

_She picked a ball up off the ground, chucked it at Bolton and told him to get a football match going._

" _Right, I seem to get the impression that you have some unusual teaching methods miss McKenzie, I'm sure they work well with other schools, but as you may have noticed waterloo Road is no ordinary school. And I'm afraid they probably wont really work here. So as Head I suggest you just get them to bond with each other in team games such as football, rounders, basketball."_

"_I see, so you think I should get to know them and get them to know each other?"_

"_Precisely," Rachel replied with a warm grin on her face._

"_Okay"_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_The bell rang and the year sevens piled into the changing rooms, not really knowing what to expect from their first P.E lesson, hoping for it to be exciting and exhilarating. Miss McKenzie strode into the room, ready to start with her new approach._

_"Right, today, as you are new to Waterloo Road I want to see what different stages you are at with simple physical techniques. We will be starting over by the tree where you will be doing chin ups on the lower branches. Then we will move into the middle of the field and do some throwing." She announced. _

_Taking in the information with eager eyes, the year sevens got their new kits out from their perfectly clean bags and began getting changed. _

_Once out on the field they soon realised that this was not going to be a doss. Miss McKenzie stood, hands on hips, waiting for them to approach. At first the new, year sevens thought she was scowling at them but as they began to get closer realised it was a slight smile. _

"_Right children! Get over here quickly," she bellowed across the field._

_

* * *

_

_Rachel stood, glaring out of the window at Miss McKenzie. The old oak tree was being used as a kind of exercise, ' more of a torture' she thought to herself. _

_Eddie crept up behind and firmly placed one hand on her bum and the other around her shoulders. Rachel relaxed a little before turning round to gaze into Eddie's deep brown eyes. She leaned in slightly to nestle her head into Eddie's neck. They both stood silent for a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company. _

_**Knock, Knock, Knock**_

_The two teachers immediately let go of each other. Rachel sat down at her desk, whilst Eddie bounded over to the door. He looked over at Rachel in a way to ask if he should open the wooden door to the side of him, she nodded and Miss McKenzie and pupil walked in._

"_Miss Mason!!! This delinquent is refusing to participate in today's lesson!!"_

_Rachel looked at the small girl standing in front of her, staring at the floor, not daring to look up. " What's your name?" she asked gently._

"_Josie Taylor, miss."_

"_Well Josie, what do you say about us having a little chat??"_

"_Erm… okay miss" she replied quietly _

_Rachel dismissed Miss McKenzie and asked Eddie to leave for a few minutes, before beckoning Josie to sit on a chair in front of her. _

_Taking in a deep breath she asked, " now, why wont you participate in Miss McKenzie's lesson? _

_Josie fumbled nervously with her long brown hair before stating that she had actually tried to climb the old oak but had got stuck and had to be rescued._

_Rachel sat back in her chair, twiddled her thumbs, stood up, told Josie to stay where she was and marched off to find Miss McKenzie. _

"_Miss McKenzie, may I have a word!" Rachel asked, hardly a question at all, More of a demand._

"_Certainly, I'll be right over." She replied._

_Rachel waited for her to jog over, the she let rip. " What the hell do you think you're doing? Didn't I tell you to just organise a nice game or something? I did not say oh yes, sure you can use the old oak and then wonder why pupils don't want to participate!" _

" _I was just thinking outside the box," she said feebly._

" _Well don't bloody do it again, I'll be watching you. Don't think for one minute that this is the last you will hear from me if you decide to carry on, coz believe it or not I can fire you like that" and she clicked her fingers. " Now go and get a ball and start a game of footie!" she said angrily._

_Miss McKenzie blushed, turned around and ran into the building to try and find a ball, moment later she emerged with a bright red football, she ran past Rachel and back to the kids. _


End file.
